Fuck Yeah Sandeul
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Sandeul ngakunya uke polos, nolak-nolak tapi mau juga di xxx baro wkwkwk #bad summary B1A4 fanfiction / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / NC21 / Rated M / OOC / typo bertebaran RnR please :D


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Fuck Yeah Sandeul

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Baro  
- B1A4 Sandeul

**6. Support Cast :**  
- Super junior Sungmin

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent

**Author Note :**

_Annyeong, akhirnya author bener-bener membuat badeul ber nc ria kekekeke. Tadinya author gak niat buat bikin ff nc. Malah tadinya ini ff jinchan dan badeul, tapi pas lagi ngetik tiba-tiba hasrat untuk beryadong (?) Muncul sehingga terjadilah ff ini wkwkwk_

_Mian kalau ceritanya kurang berkonflik, yang penting badeul nc an /hidup yaoi /hidup badeul /hidup NC XD_

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari terasa sangat panas hingga membakar kulit. Sandeul yang sedang malas untuk keluar mencoba untuk tidur. Berbagai posisi Ia telah coba, namun sepertinya Ia tetap tak bisa tidur.

Ia mendengus kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya Sandeul ingin tidur bukan karena mengantuk, melainkan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Sandeul benar-benar merasa bosan. Ke dua orang tuanya pergi sementara Hyungnya, Sungmin, masih belum pulang kuliah.

Di tinggal sendirian di rumah ternyata membuat Sandeul kesal. Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa Ia kerjakan di sini. Semuanya terasa membosankan bagi Sandeul.

"Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…"

Sandeul mendesis kesal saat mengetahui ponsel yang di letakannya di atas meja belajar bergetar dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ringtonenya. Kendati jarak antara tempat tidurnya dan meja belajar tidak terlalu jauh, Sandeul sepertinya sedikit malas untuk mengambilnya.

Tapi suara ponselnya yang terus berbunyi nyaring membuat Sandeul harus terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

Sandeul langsung mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama sang pemanggil.

"Yoboseo?!"

"Deullie, Kau di rumah tidak?" Seru suara di seberang telepon. Sandeul menghela nafas, Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Nde, Aku di rumah. Wae, Baroro?" Jawab Sandeul dengan malas.

"Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Cepat buka pintu!"

"Mwo? Mau apa Kau ke rumahku?" Pekik Sandeul.

"Aish, Deul. Sudah cepat buka saja pintunya. Ppali deul, ppali!" Pinta orang yang di sebut baro itu dengan tak sabar.

Sandeul hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sedang malas untuk berdebat. Lagi pula Ia tak akan menang jika harus berdebat dengan Baro, terlebih lagi kalau anak itu sudah berisik seperti sekarang, niscaya Sandeul langsung menyerah.

"Ara, tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Sandeul yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

Setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya, Sandeul mulai berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia keluar dari kamar dengan malas, kemudian melewati dapur dan ruang tamu yang sepi.

"Cklik!"

Sandeul membuka pintu secara perlahan. Terlihat seorang Namja dengan senyum manis sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hai, Deul!" Sapa Baro, sahabat Sandeul.

"Ngghhh…" Gumam Sandeul dengan malas. "Ada apa perlu apa Kau kemari?" Tanyanya.

Baro mengangkat sebuah kantung kresek lalu mengeluarkan isinya, "Tada!" Seru baro sembari memamerkan beberapa keping DVD di depan wajah Sandeul.

Sandeul mengkerutkan dahinya, heran karena tidak biasanya Ia datang ke rumah terlebih lagi membawa DVD.

"DVD…" Gumam Sandeul heran.

"Ini DVD film terbaru, deul. Aku numpang nonton di rumahmu ya?!" Ujar Baro.

"Aish, kenapa harus di rumahku sih?" Desis Sandeul kesal karena merasa istirahat siangnya mulai terusik.

"TV di rumahku di kuasai Shinwoo Hyung, jadi Aku putuskan ke rumahmu saja hehehe"

"Shinwoo Hyung?" Tanya Sandeul bingung.

"Sepupuku!" Jawab Baro.

Sandeul mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Karena tidak mungkin Ia mengusir Baro , Ia pun mengiyakan saja permintaanya. Lagi pula Sandeul sedang bosan sekarang, yahh lumayanlah setidaknya Sandeul mempunyai teman untuk di ajak mengobrol.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!" Titah Sandeul. Sejurus kemudian Baro langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sandeul dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"Sepi sekali. Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Baro sembari menelisik suasana rumah Sandeul yang tampak sunyi itu.

"Mereka sedang pergi." Sandeul menjawab pertanyaan baro dengan sedikit malas.

Baro hanya ber oh ria sambil terus berjalan di belakang Sandeul. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke ruang keluarga.

"Aku ambil minum dan cemilan dulu. Kau nyalakan saja dulu TVnya!" Perintah Sandeul yang langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sementara Baro, Ia langsung menghampiri Tv dan langsung menyalakannya. Dan setelah Baro mempersiapkan semua acara menonton Dvdnya, Ia langsung meraih remote dan langsung duduk di sofa.

Layaknya di rumah sendiri, Baro dengan santai mulai menonton Dvd yang masih menampilkan intro film. Tak lama kemudian Sandeul datang dengan membawa 2 gelas orange juice dan setoples cemilan.

"Cemilan datang!" Pekik Sandeul seraya melewati Baro.

"Yeah, good job, baby!" Sahut Baro dengan semangat. Ia meraih segelas orange juice dan meletakkannya di meja sebelahnya.

"Film apa?" Tanya Sandeul yang kini sudah duduk di samping Baro.

"Horror hehe" Jawab Baro dengan enteng.

Sandeul meringis ketika mengetahui film yang sebentar lagi Ia akan tonton adalah film horror. Genre film yang sangat tidak di sukainya.

"Aish, kenapa harus film horror sih. Kau kan tahu Aku benci film horror!" Gerutu Sandeul dengan kesal, sementara Baro hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Sandeul. Bahkan wajah Namja cute itu terlihat pucat.

"Aku bercanda. Ini film anime. Lagi pula buat apa nonton film horror siang bolong begini. Tidak seru hahaha" Ungkap Baro.

"Aish, menyebalkan!" Dengus Sandeul kesal karena sudah di kerjai Baro.

Baro tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih. "Sudah tidak usah menggerutu lagi. Ayo nonton!" Seru Baro seraya mempukpuk kepala Sandeul.

Sandeul hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang seperti bebek itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk diam ketika melihat filmnya sudah mulai.

Sesekali Sandeul dan Baro memakan kudapan sambil menikmati film yang sedang di putar.

"Orang tuamu pergi kemana?" Tanya Baro seraya memasukan beberapa kudapan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ke rumah pamanku. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus di urus." Jawab Sandeul tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar kaca.

Baro mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu Sungmin Hyung?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kuliah."

"Kapan mereka pulang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti malam." Jawab Sandeul dengan singkat.

"Ohh, jadi dari tadi Kau sendirian di rumah." Ujar Baro.

Sandeul melirik Baro dengan kesal. "Ya, Kau kemari mau nonton kan?! Kenapa dari tadi Kau banyak omong, huh?!" Desis Sandeul.

Baro kembali tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, sementara Sandeul kembali berkonsentrasi pada film yang sedang di tontonnya sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat mereka tampak berkonsentrasi penuh pada film di depan mereka. Sesekali Baro melirik Sandeul yang sedang mengemil itu.

Baro kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar Tv. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin Baro tanyakan pada Sandeul. Tapi Baro terlihat sangat ragu, sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Ya, Kau kenapa? Filmnya jelek ya? Sepertinya Kau tidak menikmati filmnya." Ujar Sandeul tiba-tiba.

Baro menoleh ke arah Sandeul. "Aniyo, Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sandeul mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar tv.

"Oya, bolehkah Aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Baro dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa Kau meminta izin padaku. Biasanya tanpa ku izinkanpun kau akan tetap bertanya." Jawab Sandeul cuek tanpa memandang Baro.

"Aku serius, Lee Junghwan!" Ujar Baro dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Mendengar Baro berbicara dengan nada tinggi, membuat Sandeul menoleh ke arahnya. Terlebih lagi saat Sandeul melihat raut wajah Baro yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sandeul bingung, apalagi mendengar Baro memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Baro lakukan sebelumnya.

Baro sengaja memberi jeda setelah Sandeul bertanya. Hingga akhirnya Baro berkata, "Ku dengar Jinyoung Hyung mengajakmu jalan. Benarkah itu?!" Tanyanya.

Sandeul terkesiap, kaget karena tidak menyangka Baro akan bertanya seperti itu. Sandeul mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baro. "Bagaimana Kau tahu?"

Baro tersenyum miris, kemudian menjawab, "Semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu kalau Jung Jinyoung, ketua club basket mengajak seorang Lee Junghwan berkencan." Ungkap baro menjelaskan.

Sandeul mengkerutkan keningnya, heran karena sesuatu yang menurutnya pribadi bisa tersebar begitu saja. Memang tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Jung Jinyoung adalah Namja yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, hanya saja Sandeul tak menyangka hal ini bisa begitu cepat tersebar.

"Selamat, akhirnya harapanmu berkencan dengan Jinyoung Hyung bisa terkabul!" Seru Baro yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran di telinga Sandeul.

Sandeul sedikit tidak nyaman menatap mata Baro yang seakan-akan menelanjanginya itu. Ia tahu selama ini Baro menyukainya, sehingga membuat suasana seperti ini tidak terasa nyaman untuknya.

"Mianhae," Gumam Sandeul pelan.

"Kenapa Kau meminta maaf padaku? Seharusnya Aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku tahu Kau menyukai Jinyoung Hyung, tapi Aku terus mengejarmu." Ungkap Baro di ikuti sebuah senyum yang tampak di paksakan.

"Aish, Aku jadi tidak merasa enak denganmu!" Ujar Sandeul seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Baro tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sandeul dengan gemas. "Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula kalau Kau bahagia Aku pun ikut senang!" Kata Baro berbohong. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang bahagia melihat orang yang di sukainya bersanding dengan orang lain, yah setidaknya ada sedikit rasa kecewa pastinya.

Sandeul menatap lekat-lekat Namja di hadapannya itu. Yah, sekedar memastikan kalau Baro tidak apa-apa.

"Ya, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Baro meyakinkan Sandeul.

'Jangan bohong, Baroro. Aku tahu Kau pasti kecewa padaku.' Batin Sandeul.

"Kalau begitu Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkanmu, ara?!" Canda Sandeul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Omo, jadi Kau mengkhawatirkanku, eoh!" Ujar Baro serasa mencubit ke dua pipi dengan gemas.

"Appo, sakit!" Rintih Sandeul.

Meskipun sedikit kesakitan, Sandeul membiarkan Baro menyubit-nyubit pipinya. Setidaknya Ia bisa melihat Baro tersenyum, meskipun Sandeul sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Baro rasakan.

"Wae?" Tanya Sandeul bingung saat tiba-tiba Baro berhenti mencubit pipinya.

Baro tidak menjawab, melainkan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau dengar sesuatu? Seperti suara handphone berbunyi." Ujar Baro menebak-nebak.

Sandeul yang penasaran akhirnya memfokuskan telinganya, berusaha untuk mendengar apa yang Baro dengar.

"Akh, handphoneku!" Pekik Sandeul yang baru menyadari kalau handphonenya yang tertinggal di kamar berbunyi.

Dengan buru-buru, Sandeul langsung bangkit dari sofa. Lantas Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Baro dan langsung bergegas ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 rumah ini.

Baro hanya terkekeh-kekeh melihat kelakuan polos Sandeul yang menurutnya lucu itu. Namun senyum Baro tidak bertahan lama, saat Sandeul menghilang dari pandangannya, wajah Baro yang tadi berseri tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Sandeul tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Ia tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, orang itu adalah Baro.

Dari rautnya wajahnya Baro terlihat tidak senang, terlebih lagi saat Ia melihat Sandeul berbicara dengan lembut di telepon. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Sandeul. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Sandeul seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinyoung, orang yang di sukai Sandeul.

Baro mendengus kesal. Jika bersamanya, Sandeul tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Apa itu berarti Sandeul benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman saja?!

"Nde, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ucap Sandeul dengan ramah pada orang di seberang telepon itu.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Sandeul saat Ia menutup telepon dari Jinyoung sehingga membuat Baro yang melihatnya semakin kesal.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik."

Sandeul langsung menoleh dengan cepat saat Ia mendengar suara berat Baro. Melihat Namja bersurai hitam sedang berdiri di ambang pintu membuat Sandeul sedikit terkejut.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Baro berbasa-basi.

"Ahh, itu… Itu…" Sandeul gugup, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jinyoung Hyung. Itu telepon darinya kan?!" Tebak Baro dengan nada datar.

Sandeul menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sungguh Ia merasa tidak enak pada Baro saat ini. Di dalam hatinya, Sandeul merutuki suasana yang terasa canggung ini.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Ada sesuatu yang Kau butuhkan, eoh?" Tanya Sandeul berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aniyo, Aku hanya bosan sendirian di bawah." Jawab Baro.

"Aigoo, baru ku tinggal sebentar Kau sudah merasa kesepian. Dasar bayi besar!" Ejek Sandeul dengan nada bercanda.

'Aku memang kesepian, Sandeullie. Maka dari itu Aku tidak ingin Kau pergi barang sedetikpun!' Lirih Baro di dalam hatinya.

Sandeul berhenti tertawa saat menyadari leluconnya itu tidak lucu. Apa lagi melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita turun. Nanti filmnya keburu habis!" Ajak Sandeul yang merasa bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

Namun begitu, sepertinya Baro tidak menanggapi ajakan Sandeul. Alih-alih turun ke ruang tamu, Baro malah masuk ke dalam kamar Sandeul. Dengan raut wajah yang dingin, Baro menghampiri dan langsung mencengkeram ke dua bahu Sandeul dengan mantap.

Sandeul tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya itu. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya Sandeul tak berani untuk menatap langsung mata Baro. Menurutnya, sorot mata Baro yang tajam seakan-akan menelanjanginya.

"Waeyo?" Gumam Sandeul pelan nyaris tanpa suara.

"Lee Junghwan, apa tidak ada sedikitpun kesempatan untukku?!"

Sandeul tercekat, "Apa maksudmu, Baroro?" Ujar Sandeul gugup.

Baro mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, deullie!" Sergah Baro dengan nada yang agak sedikit meninggi.

Sandeul semakin bingung karena Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Baro. Seperti kata Namja bersuara berat itu, bukannya Sandeul tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hanya saja Sandeul berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada sedikitpun kesempatan untukku, eoh?" Tanya Baro sekali lagi.

Sudah sejak lama Baro menyukai Sandeul, meskipun Ia sendiri tahu sudah ada orang yang di sukai Sandeul. Baro memang pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sandeul, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada jawaban pasti yang terlontar dari bibir Sandeul.

Melihat hubungan Sandeul dan Jinyoung yang semakin membaik, awalnya Baro memutuskan untuk menyerah akan perasaannya itu. Tapi semakin lama Baro berpikir, Baro malah semakin tidak rela.

Sandeul masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga dimata Baro, sikap diam Sandeul itu di anggap sebuah penolakan untuknya. Baro tersenyum miris melihatnya. 'Ternyata kesempatan itu tidak ada untukku!' Pikir Baro.

Cengkeraman tangan Baro di bahu Sandeul semakin keras, membuat Namja yang sibuk dengan pikirannya itu tersadar. "Eunghh,,," Rintih Sandeul kesakitan.

Baro mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sandeul. Jarak ke duanya sangat dekat, hingga membuat Sandeul bisa merasakan deru nafas Baro di wajahnya.

"Baro, apa yang Kau lakukan. Lepaskan Aku!" Perintah Sandeul yang mulai sedikit risih.

Baro tidak menggubris perintah Sandeul. "Kau tahu, Sandeullie, jika Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu, setidaknya berikan Aku tubuhmu!" Bisik Baro sededuktif mungkin.

Sandeul membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Baro. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru di dengarnya itu.

"MWO? KAU GILA!" Sandeul memekik dengan suara nyaring. "Ini sungguh tidak lucu. Lepaskan Aku!" Bentak Sandeul.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum Aku mendapatkan tubuhmu!" Sahut Baro dengan nada mengejek.

Sandeul semakin geram dengan ucapan Baro. Apa pun niatnya, menurut Sandeul ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa lagi kalau ini adalah sebuah lelucon, sungguh sangat tidak lucu.

Sandeul berusaha melepaskan cengkeram Baro yang semakin lama semakin keras. Melihat perjuangan Sandeul yang menurut Baro terlihat menggemaskan itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"BARO, KU MOHON LEPASKAN AKU!" Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas karena merasa tidak mampu untuk melapaskan diri.

Deg

Melihat wajah Sandeul yang memelas membuat Baro sedikit merasa iba sehingga membuat cengkeramannya sedikit longgar. Melihat ada kesempatan untuk lari, Sandeul pun tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

Dengan keras, Sandeul menggigit tangan Baro sehingga membuatnya benar-benar terbebas dari cengkeraman Baro. "Akh!" Jerit Baro kesakitan.

Dengan sigap Sandeul langsung berlari dari hadapan Baro. Namun naas bagi Sandeul, alih-alih kabur ke luar kamar, dia malah berlari ke arah yang salah.

"Sial!" Desis Sandeul saat menyadari dirinya salah arah. Sandeul malah berlari menuju arah sebaliknya, sehingga otomatis membuat Sandeul semakin terpojok.

"Ya, mau lari kemana Kau, hah?!" Geram Baro sambil mengusap bekas gigitan Sandeul di tangannya.

"Baro, kenapa Kau melakukan ini padaku, eoh?!" Tanya Sandeul heran.

Sebuah seringai nakal tersungging di bibir Baro, sehingga membuat Sandeul bergidik ngeri.

"Cih, Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Kau tahu Aku mencintaimu, tapi yang ada di hatimu hanya ada Jinyoung terus. Aku tidak rela jika Kau harus bersanding dengan orang lain selain diriku!" Jawab Baro dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untukmu melakukan semua ini!" Protes Sandeul.

"Diam Kau! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Dadaku sakit hingga rasanya ingin meledak setiap mendengar Kau menyebut nama orang lain selain diriku! Kau sudah benar-benar membuatku sakit hati!" Geram Baro.

Sandeul menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Baro. Tapi Dia tidak menyangka kalau gara-gara dia, Baro berubah seperti ini. Sandeul benar-benar tidak mengenal Baro sekarang. Menurutnya, Ia sangat terlihat berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang selama ini bersamanya.

"Baroro…" Gumam Sandeul prihatin.

Baro menyeka matanya yang berair. Di tatapnya Sandeul lekat-lekat, dan seringai nakal pun mengembang di wajahnya. "Tapi Aku tidak akan menyesal meskipun hanya tubuhmu yang bisa ku dapatkan!" Ujar Baro seraya mulai menghampiri Sandeul yang mulai terpojok.

"Ya, jangan mendekat!" Teriak Sandeul dengan panik saat Baro mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Sandeul meraih bantal yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Baro. "Pergi Kau. Dasar mesum!" Pekik Sandeul seraya melempar bantal lagi.

Baro hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat bantal-bantal yang di lempar Sandeul bisa Ia tepis dengan mudah. Sandeul semakin panik, ia bingung harus melempar apa lagi. Untuk beberapa saat, terjadi beberapa adegan kejar-kejaran di antara mereka. Tidak seperti Sandeul yang panik, Baro terlihat lebih santai dan bermain-main dengan Sandeul.

"Baro, Ku mohon jangan perkosa Aku!" Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas, berharap permintaannya itu bisa membuat Baro mengurungkan niatnya.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Baro sepertinya tak ingin tertipu oleh wajah manis Sandeul. Dia tetap berjalan menghampiri Sandeul dengan tatapan nakal. Sandeul benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dia tak pernah berpikir kalau keperjakaannya akan di renggut dengan cara seperti ini, terlebih lagi yang melakukannya adalah Baro, sahabatnya sendiri.

Meski sudah terpojok, Sandeul tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Dengan nekat dirinya langsung menerobos penjagaan Baro. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, Baro langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

Sandeul semakin panik. Ia berusaha meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. "Tidak, lepaskan Aku! Ku mohon jangan nodai Aku, Baroro!" Sandeul memekik ketakutan.

Baro tidak bergeming, Ia tetap mendekap Sandeul dari belakang dengan erat. Merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari Baro, Sandeul berhenti meronta-ronta.

Sandeul bisa merasakan tubuh Baro yang memeluknya sedikit gemetar. "Baroro…" Gumam Sandeul khawatir.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan Aku!" Bisik Baro dengan sedikit terisak-isak.

Hati Sandeul mulai tergugah. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, membuat mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. "Mianhae…" Ucap Sandeul yang merasa sangat menyesal.

Sandeul menyeka butiran air mata yang membasahi pipi Baro. "Jangan menangis. Hatiku ikut sakit jika melihatmu menangis!" Ujar Sandeul lembut.

Baro tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sandeul. Setidaknya masih ada sedikit perhatian dari Sandeul untuknya. "Tapi Aku lebih sakit darimu, Sandeullie. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja jika melihatmu bersama Jinyoung. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sandeul. Bisakah Kau melihat ketulusan hatiku ini?!" Ungkap Baro dengan nada getir.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baro berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi. Sejurus kemudian, Baro membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat.

Baro terperangah, Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Sandeul akan menciumnya. Saat Sandeul akan melepaskan ciumannya, Baro tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung menahan kepala Sandeul agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

Kali ini Sandeul yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Baro. Pada awalnya, Sandeul berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sepertinya tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak untuk kompromi.

Sandeul hanya bisa pasrah saat Baro melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Nghhh…" Desah Sandeul.

Sandeul tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Jangankan untuk melawan, bernafas saja sudah sulit Sandeul lakukan. Pada awalnya Baro memagut bibir Sandeul dengan lembut, namun semakin lama Iumatannya semakin kasar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Baro menyapu lidah Sandeul dengan lidahnya hingga saling bertukar saliva. Baro terlihat sangat menikmati bibir manis Sandeul seolah-olah Namja di hadapannya itu adalah kekasihnya. Setidaknya bagi Baro saat ini setiap inchi tubuh Sandeul adalah miliknya.

"Nghhh, Aku tidak bisa bernafas…" Lenguh Sandeul seraya mendorong tubuh Baro.

Melihat Sandeul yang sulit bernafas karena ciuman mereka, Baro menghentikan ciumannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sandeul yang memerah akibat kelelahan. Sangat menggemaskan, pikir Baro.

Sandeul terengah-engah, Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih baik. Dia menatap namja di hadapannya itu saat pipinya di usap oleh tangan lembut Baro. "Sandeullie, bolehkan Aku…" Tanya Baro dengan sedikit ragu.

Sandeul yang mengerti dengan maksud Baro hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Sebuah senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah Baro. Di tatapnya wajah Sandeul yang kini semakin merah padam dengan lekat. Sejurus kemudian, Baro mengecup kening Sandeul dengan cepat. Belum habis rasa keterkejutannya akibat ciuman mesra yang berikan Baro, Sandeul kembali terperangah karena tiba-tiba Baro langsung menggendongnya ala pasangan baru suami istri.

"Baro, apa-apaan ini. Cepat turunkan Aku!" pekik Sandeul seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Baro.

"Diamlah, jangan sampai Aku menjatuhkanmu tiba-tiba. Kau tak ingin pantat bebekmu ini mencium lantai kan?!" Sandeul hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ancaman Baro. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tak ingin membayangkan kalau dirinya terjatuh seperti apa yang di katakan Baro.

Baro tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sandeul diam dan menuruti perkataannya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Baro langsung menggendong Sandeul menuju tempat tidur Sandeul yang akan menjadi peraduan mereka saat ini.

Gubrak…

Baro melempar begitu saja tubuh Sandeul ke atas ranjang karena tidak kuat lagi menggendongnya.

"Ya, Kau pikir Aku karung beras, huh, maen lempar saja!" Protes Sandeul tak terima.

"Mianhae, Aku tidak kuat menggendongmu!" Ujar Baro beralasan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sembari menahan malu di hadapan sang Uke.

"Makanya jangan sok gentle!" Gerutu Sandeul.

Baro hanya cengengesan saat mendengar Sandeul mengoceh tak karuan. Ia merasa tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sandeul, karena menurutnya, gentle itu bukan di lihat dari tenaganya saja, tapi dari seberapa hebat Ia menyodok hole sang uke. Lol

Baro terkekeh geli membayangkan apa yang baru saja Ia bayangkan itu, sehingga membuat Sandeul heran.

"Hey, kenapa Kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Sandeul penasaran.

Baro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil berkata, "Rahasia!" Jawab Baro dengan singkat membuat Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Baro semakin gemas melihat ekspresi kesal Sandeul. Rasanya Baro ingin langsung 'memakan' uke manis di hadapannya itu sampai puas. Dengan semangat, Baro langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Sandeul.

Sandeul sedikit bergeser agar bisa memberi ruang bagi namja bersurai hitam yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ralat, sebenarnya Sandeul yang pertama mencium Baro, hanya saja Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Berhubung ranjang yang mereka tiduri terlalu sempit untuk 2 orang, Sandeul dan Baro tidur dengan saling berhadapan agar tidak berhimpitan, meskipun pada dasarnya Baro tidak keberatan. Di dalam hatinya, Sandeul merutuki ranjangnya yang sangat kecil. Setelah semua ini berlalu, Sandeul bersumpah akan meminta ranjang yang lebih besar pada ummanya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu!" Ujar Sandeul gugup pada Baro yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau manis. Aku suka melihatnya!" Seru Baro di ikuti sebuah senyuman.

Segurat rona merah menghiasi wajah Sandeul saat mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan Baro. Menurutnya, baru saat ini ada orang yang memujinya seperti itu.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan saat tersipu seperti ini!" Kata Baro menambahkan.

Sandeul mendesis kesal mendengar pujian yang menurutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebuah ejekan itu. "Aish, sudahlah, berhenti mengejekku!" Gerutu Sandeul kesal.

Baro tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sandeul yang polos itu. Dengan perlahan Ia mendekati Sandeul kemudian berbisik di telingnya, "Aku tidak bohong. Kau memang orang yang paling lucu dan manis yang pernah ku temui. Saranghae.." Bisik Baro, dan sejurus kemudian Ia langsung mencium bibir Sandeul.

Sandeul yang masih terpesona dengan ucapan Baro hanya bisa pasrah saat lagi-lagi bibirnya di lumat oleh Baro. Rasanya Baro tak akan pernah bosan mencium bibir Sandeul yang sangat manis itu. Rasanya Baro selalu ingin dan ingin mengecupnya setiap saat.

Sementara Baro melumat bibir Sandeul, tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos putih bergambar bebek milik Sandeul. Ia meraba-raba dada Sandeul yang mulus itu. Seperti di sengat oleh sebuah aliran listrik, Sandeul menggelinjang saat dinginnya telapak tangan Baro menyentuh kulit mulus miliknya.

"Akh.. Baroro… " Gumam Sandeul kegelian saat Baro mulai memilin-milin nipplenya, rasanya seperti ada sensasi tersendiri yang di rasakan Sandeul.

Baro menghentikan ciumannya. Sedikit rasa kecewa terpancar dari mata Sandeul saat Baro menarik bibirnya. Sementara Baro hanya tersenyum seakan-akan menyuruh Sandeul untuk lebih bersabar.

Dengan sigap Baro langsung melucuti kaos milik Sandeul, sehingga membuat tubuh bagian atas namja di hadapannya itu terekspos. Baro menelan ludah saat menyaksikan tubuh putih nan mulus milik Sandeul dengan perut slim dan ke dua nipple yang menghiasi dadanya. Secara otomatis, pemandangan itu membuat libido Baro semakin memuncak sehingga membuatnya lebih bernafsu untuk mencumbu Sandeul.

Setelah mengecup bibir ranum Sandeul dengan lembut, Ciuman Baro mulai menjelajah setiap inchi tubuh Sandeul. Leher putih Sandeul tidak di lewatkan Oleh Baro, Ia mencumbu dengan penuh nafsu sehingga membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Akhh… Akkhh…" Desah Sandeul yang mulai terangsang. Ia menutup ke dua matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati setiap perlakuan yang di lancarkan Baro pada tubuhnya.

Mendengar desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Sandeul membuat Baro semakin bernafsu. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Sandeul menikmati awal permainannya ini.

Cumbuan Baro mulai menurun dari leher putih Sandeul. Dengan lidahnya, Baro menyapu leher hingga dada Sandeul yang kembang kempis. Baro menjilat nipple Sandeul dengan ujung lidahnya hingga akhirnya menggigit pelan nipple yang berwarna kemerahan itu sehingga membuat tubuh Sandeul semakin menggelinjang.

"Ukhh, Aku tak tahan lagi, Baro. Cepat perkosa Aku!" Desis Sandeul seraya menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan pelan.

"Aigoo, lihat siapa sekarang yang minta di perkosa. Ternyata diam-diam uri Deullie yadong juga hehehe " Ejek Baro, sehingga membuat Sandeul mendesis kesal.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat jamah Aku!" Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas.

"Aish, Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, deul." Gumam Baro.

Konsentrasi Baro kini beralih ke sekitar perut dan pinggul Sandeul. Di ciuminya perut rata Sandeul sementara ke dua tangannya memilin-milin nipple namja yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan itu.

"Nghhh…" Racau Sandeul.

Beberapa kissmark di tinggalkan Baro di sekitar perut Sandeul, seakan-akan memberi tanda kalau setiap tubuh Sandeul adalah miliknya seutuhnya. Baro menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dengan cepat, Ia langsung memelorotkan celana training milik Sandeul. Baro sedikit terkejut saat Ia menyadari kalau Sandeul tidak memakai celana dalam sama sekali sehingga dengan sekali tarik, Sandeul langsung terlihat tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baro terperangah melihat tubuh telanjang Sandeul yang putih mulus itu nyaris tanpa cacat. Baro menelan ludahnya saat melihat junior Sandeul yang kemerahan itu sudah menegang dan tegak lurus seakan menantang setiap seme yang melihatnya. "Sial, anak ini membuatku semakin terangsang saja!" Pikirnya.

"Jangan hanya di lihat. Ayo nikmatin saja!" Ucap Sandeul menantang Baro. Di dalam hatinya, Sandeul merutuki dirinya yang berani berkata seperti itu pada Baro.

Baro tak bisa berkata-kata lagi menghadapi uke nakal di hadapannya itu selain menyeringai nakal ke arah Sandeul yang langsung membuang muka karena malu.

"Dasar uke nakal!" Seru Baro dengan nada menggoda.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Baro langsung meraih junior Sandeul dan menggenggamnya. Sensasi luar biasa di rasakan junior Sandeul saat tangan dingin Baro mulai mengelus dan memijat pelan juniornya

Baro mulai memompa junior Sandeul naik turun, sesekali Ia mengurut junior milik Sandeul yang sudah tegang itu sehingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes cairan bening prescum dari ujung juniornya. Libido Baro kembali memuncak saat hidungnya mencium aroma kejantanan milik Sandeul yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Akhhh… Enak, Baroro…" Racau Sandeul seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baro terus mengocok junior Sandeul yang kali ini lebih terasa licin akibat prescum yang meleleh dari ujung juniornya. Melihat junior kemerahan yang berbalur prescum membuat Baro semakin tidak tahan untuk menikmati junior tegang di hadapannya itu.

Dengan tidak sabar, Baro langsung memasukan junior milik orang yang dicintainya itu ke dalam mulut. Melihat Baro yang memasukan juniornya ke dalam mulut, Sandeul hendak protes karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan Baro.

Rasanya berlebihan kalau Baro harus mengoral juniornya, pikir Sandeul.

Namun isapan Baro yang menghanyutkan membuat Sandeul mengurungkan niatnya karena keenakan. "Nghhh… Yeahh… Terruss, baro.. Terrusss.." Erang Sandeul meminta lebih.

Tanpa di suruh pun Baro tentu saja akan memanjakan junior Sandeul. Kepalanya mulai naik turun dengan junior Sandeul di dalam mulutnya. Dia menghisap dan menjilati setiap inchi junior Sandeul, bahkan sesekali Baro menjilati twin ball Sandeul.

Erangan demi erangan erotis keluar dari bibir Sandeul membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin akibat kenikmatan yang di berikan Sandeul, bahkan wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah.

Baro tidak memperdulikan rasa asin yang terasa di dalam mulutnya ketika menghisap batang kejantanan milik Sandeul. Tanpa rasa jijik sekali pun, Baro terus menghisap junior Sandeul dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali ujung lidahnya bermain-main di lubang kencing Sandeul, sehingga membuatnya menggelinjang hebat.

"Akhhh…." Racaunya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sandeul menaik turunkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat juniornya menyodok-nyodok mulut Baro. Permainan semakin panas saat junior Sandeul mulai berkedut-kedut di dalam mulut Baro. Baro tahu sebentar lagi Sandeul akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya, sehingga Ia semakin mempercepat isapannya pada junior Sandeul.

Baro mendengar Sandeul meracau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dan ke dua kakinya meronta-ronta tak karuan. Dan sesaat kemudian, "Crott.. Crott.. Crot…" Junior milik Sandeul memuntakan 'lava' putih yang memuncrat dengan keras di dalam mulut Baro.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Baro menelan semua cairan sperma milik Sandeul. Di hisapnya terus junior yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu, menghisap dan terus menjilati semua sisa cairan sperma yang tersisa.

"Akhhhh….. " Lenguh Sandeul dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hisapanmu benar-benar hebat, Baro. Kau benar-benar pintar memanjakan juniorku!" Sandeul melanjutkan dengan raut wajah yang sangat puas.

Baro mencabut junior yang masih setengah tegang dari dalam mulutnya. Dia kemudian menindih tubuh telanjang Sandeul. Baro menjilati sisa sperma Sandeul yang ada di bibirnya di depan Sandeul, sehingga membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sandeullie…" Bisik Baro dengan suara beratnya yang bergetar. "Apa masih tidak ada kesempatan untukku setelah semua ini terjadi?" Tanya Baro dengan lirih. Sorot matanya menatap Sandeul dengan penuh harap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Junghwan." Ujar Baro menambahkan.

Sandeul mengelus pipi Baro dengan lembut, telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Baro yang baru saja belepotan sperma miliknya. Baro bingung dengan perlakuan Sandeul saat ini, namun Ia biarkan saja Sandeul menjelajahi wajahnya.

"Cha Sunwoo, gunakan otakmu. Apa Kau pikir Aku mau tidur dengan orang yang tidak ku sukai, eoh?!" Sindir Sandeul seraya menepuk pipi Baro dengan pelan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baro untuk mencerna perkataan Sandeul hingga akhirnya Ia tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Akh, jadi Kau…" Gumam Baro seraya memicingkan matanya.

Sandeul menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu-malu sambil melirik namja yang sedang menindih tubuhnya itu. Baro terdiam, rasanya Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Sandeul menyukainya juga. Yang pasti Baro sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Hey, kenapa Kau diam?" Tanya Sandeul heran melihat Baro tiba-tiba diam seperti itu.

Baro tersenyum dengan lebar seraya memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih, "Aku terlalu senang. Aku masih tidak percaya Kau mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu. Rasanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong." Ungkap Baro tak percaya.

"Dasar pabo!" Ejek Sandeul seraya membuang muka dari Baro. Segurat senyum tampak terlihat menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Saking senangnya, Baro memeluk Sandeul dengan erat. Meskipun merepotkan, Sandeul membiarkan Baro memeluknya seperti ini. Namun Sandeul menjadi bingung saat Baro melepas pelukannya.

"Waeyeo?" Tanya Sandeul seperti tidak rela Baro melepas pelukannya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, sedari tadi sepertinya Sandeul lah yang merasa paling kecewa setiap baro menghentikan aksinya.

"Kalau Kau menyukaiku, lalu bagaimana dengan Jinyoung Hyung?!" Baro balik bertanya.

Sandeul menanggukan kepalanya, paham dengan maksud Baro. Sebuah senyum yang sulit di artikan mengembang di wajah Sandeul.

"Ya, kenapa Kau malah tersenyum. Cepat jawab, Aku butuh kepastian!" Cecar Baro dengan kesal.

"Awalnya Aku memang menyukai Jinyoung Hyung. Tapi semakin lama Aku menyadari kalau perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas kagum saja."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu saat Jinyoung Hyung mengajakmu kencan?!" Sergah Baro dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja menolaknya. Makanya jangan dengarkan apa kata orang. Kau ini terlalu mudah termakan gosip murahan tahu!" Sindir Sandeul membuat Baro mengusap kepalanya yang tak gatal karena malu.

Baro memegang pipi Sandeul dengan ke dua telapaknya, kemudian berkata, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi!" Ujar Baro dengan tatapan tajam sehingga membuat Sandeul ber blushing ria.

Sebelum Sandeul hendak protes, Baro kembali menggerayangi tubuh mulus Sandeul. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang penuh nafsu, sekarang baro menciumi leher Sandeul dengan penuh perasaan. Maklum efek jatuh cinta hehehe

"Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai…." Di sela-sela cumbuannya, suara berat Baro berbisik di telinga Sandeul.

"Im yours…." Sahut Sandeul pasrah seakan-akan sudah siap kehilanganan keperjakaannya.

Baro bangkit dari tubuh Sandeul, kemudian mulai meluciti pakaiannya satu per satu. Dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda, Baro mulai melepas kaosnya sehingga membuat tubuh ber ABS nya terpampang nyata di hadapan Sandeul yang kini mulai menelan ludah.

Sandeul semakin gelagapan saat Baro mulai bersiap untuk memelorotkan celananya. Sandeul tak tahu harus melihat ke arah mana, karena kemanapaun matanya memandang, Ia pasti akan melirik tubuh atletis Baro.

Segurat rona merah menghiasi wajah Sandeul saat baro tersenyum nakal padanya sembari mulai memelorotkan celananya secara perlahan. Dalam hatinya Sandeul merutuki Baro yang sengaja menggodanya seperti saat ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu" Seru Sandeul dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang menggodamu?" Baro balik bertanya dengan santainya.

"Aish, dasar mesum!" Gerutu Sandeul yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Santai saja. Kau pasti akan menyukai tubuhku ini" Ujar Baro terkekeh-kekeh.

Baro mulai memelorotkan celananya beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus dengan amat sangat menggoda. Sesekali Sandeul melirik tubuh Baro yang kini mulai tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Wajah Sandeul memenas melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Sebagai uke baik-baik, ini baru pertama kalinya Ia melihat tubuh pria telanjang secara langsung.

"Kau suka ini?!" Baro memegang juniornya yang sudah tegang dan mengacung-acungkanny a di depan mata Sandeul.

Sandeul mengangguk dengan malu-malu, sehingga membuat Baro yang gemas melihatnya langsung menindih tubuh telanjang Sandeul.

Selama beberapa saat mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain sehingga membuat suasana yang mereka bangun sedari tadi semakin panas dan erotis.

"Sandeullie, kalau kau ingin mendesah, berdesahlah… kalau Kau ingin teriak, berteriaklah… Tapi jangan sampai lupa sebut namaku di setiap eranganmu." Kata Baro.

Lagi-lagi ucapan baro membuat Sandeul semakin tersipu malu. "Ttunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyalakan aromaterapi dulu agar suasananya semakin romantis…" Ujar Sandeul berusaha mengulur waktu. Namun saat ia hendak bangkit, Baro langsung mencegahnya.

"Lupakan aromaterapi. Persetan dengan aromaterapi, Aku hanya butuh Kau!" Seru Baro.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sandeul semakin panik. Bukannya Ia belum siap, hanya saja Ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Baro tak ingin memberinya kesempatan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan mengambil lotion dulu." Ujar Sandeul yang terus mencari-cari alasan.

"Biar Aku yang mengambilnya!" baro menahan kembali Sandeul yang hendak bangkit.

Sandeul menghela nafas, Ia bingung harus beralasan apa lagi. jadi ia putuskan untuk diam dan pasrah saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baro untuk mengambil lotion milik Sandeul. Ia sudah hafal betuh dimana tempat Sandeul menyimpan alat perawatan tubuhnya. Baro tidak mempermasalahkan alat perawatan tubuh Sandeul yang banyak itu, toh pada akhirnya Baro juga yang akan menikmati tubuh hasil perawatan Sandeul.

Baro kembali naik ke atas ranjang dengan sebotol lotion di tangan kanannya. Namja bersurai itu sekilas tersenyum pada Sandeul yang sudah pasrah di hadapannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Baro langsung menuangkan lotion ke tangannya.

Di balurkanlah lotion di tangannya itu pada bokong Sandeul yang kini sudah mengangkang di hadapan Baro. Ia mengusap dan memijit selangkangan Sandeul, khususnya di sekitar hole milik Sandeul agar saat Ia memasukan juniornya nanti, Sandeul tidak akan terlalu terkejut.

Untuk pemanasan, Baro memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam hole Sandeul yang masih sangat sempit itu. "Enghhh….." Erang Sandeul seraya memejamkan ke dua matanya.

"Sakit?" Tanya baro saat melihatraut wajah Sandeul yang sedikit meringis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja." Pinta Sandeul tanpa membuka matanya.

Sesuai permintaan Sandeul, baro melanjutkan aksinya. Dia terus memainkan jari tengahnya di dalam hole yang sempit itu. Melihat Sandeul yang semakin terbiasa, Baro pun menambahkan satu jari kedalam hole Sandeul

"Awwh! Sakit!" Sandeul memekik dengan nyaring seraya mengejangkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat ke duara jari milik Baro seakan-akan terhisap ke dalam hole miliknya.

Dengan panik Baro langsung mencabut ke dua jarinya dari dalam hole Sandeul "Mianhae…" Ucap Baro dengan wajah menyesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baro. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sahut Sandeul sambil meringis. Sandeul tak menyangka kalau permainan ini sangat menyakitkan. Baru jarinya saja yang masuk sudah membuat hole Sandeul terasa perih, apalagi kalau junior yang besar dan keras itu yang masuk ke dalam hole miliknya.

"Aku lanjutkan ya…" Tanya Baro hati-hati, sementara Sandeul hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Merasa pemanasan yang Ia lakukan sudah cukup, Baro kemudian mulai membalur juniornya yang besar dan keras itu dengan lotion.

"Sandeullie, tahan sedikit, ara. Mungkin awalnya akan terasa sakit, tapi nanti Kau pasti menikmatinya." Kata Baro dengan senyum penuh arti pada Sandeul.

"Ya, kau tahu dari mana? Apa Kau pernah melakukannya, hah?!" Geram Sandeul dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sandeul sayang. Apa kau tidak pernah tahu yang namanya internet, huh?!" Ungkap Baro dengan gemas.

"Ohhh… yasudah cepat lanjutkan sebelum Aku berubah pikiran!" Titah Sandeul.

"Ara, Aku mengerti kalau Kau sudah tidak sabar hihihi" Ejek Baro sambil terkekeh-kekeh, sementara Sandeul hanya mendengus kesal.

Baro melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat terhenti. Ia memajukan pinggulnya hingga berada dekat dengan hole Sandeul yang kini tengah mengangkang lebar di hadapannya. Baro menggesek-gesekkan dengan pelan ujung juniornya pada hole Sandeul.

Sandeul sedikit melenguh merasakan nikmatnya hole yang sedang di rimming junior Baro. Melihat Sandeul yang mulai menikmati permainan, Baro mulai menusuk-nusukkan juniornya dengan pelan pada hole Sandeul.

"Akhh, fuck me, Cha Sunwoo!" lirih Sandeul di sela-sela desahannya.

"Of course, baby." Sahut Baro dengan antusias.

Secara perlahan, Baro mulai memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole Sandeul dengan mendorong juniornya dengan pelan agar Sandeul tidak merasa kesakitan. "Sial, holemu sempit sekali, andeullie!" Umpat Baro.

Baro memang sedikit agak kesulitan saat memasukan juniornya mengingat hole Sandeul yang sangat sempit itu. Tapi bukan seme namanya jika karena hal itu langsung menyerah, merasa tertantang, Baro semakin mendorong juniornya hingga masuk ke dalam hole Sandeul seutuhnya. Ada sedikit rasa bangga saat juniornya sudah masuk ke dalam hole namja yang sangat Ia cintai itu. Setidaknya, saat ini baik hati dan tubuh Sandeul sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Baro mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, tidak peduli dengan Sandeul yang saat ini tengah meringis menahan perih pada holenya. Setelah beberapa lama, Baro mulai mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Yang awalanya pelan, lama kelamaan mulai cepat.

Baro terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, sehingga tercipta bunyi ketika juniornya keluar masuk ke dalam hole Sandeul. Ranjang yang mereka tiduri mulai berdenyit seiring dengan hentakan demi hentakan yang di lakukan Baro pada hole Sandeul

"Akhhh… akhhh… akhhh… " Dengan nafas yang mulai memburu, Sandeul mulai mengerang-erang erotis.

Baro semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Sandeul, sehingga membuatnya semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

Baro memejamkan ke dua matanya, berusaha menikmati jepitan dinding hole Sandeul yang mengapit juniornya.

"Akhh.. Fasterr, Baro… Faster…" Lenguh Sandeul.

Wajah Sandeul semakin memerah, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih itu. Baro semakin terangsang melihat raut wajah Sandeul yang terlihat menikmati permainannya, terlebih lagi di tambah dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Sandeul.

Sebuah ide jahil terpikir oleh Baro untuk menggoda uke di hadapannya itu. Bukannya mempercepat sodokannya sesuai permintaan Sandeul, Baro malah mulai mengurangi tempo genjotannya.

"Sial, apa yang Kau lakukan, hah?!" Hardik Sandeul.

"Hey, apa itu caramu meminta sesuatu, huh?!" Ujar Baro dengan nada menggoda.

Sandeul mendengus seraya melirik ke arah Baro dengan kesal.

"Oh, ayolah, Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Seru Sandeul dengan tak sabar, Ia mengerti kalau Baro sedang menggodanya.

Baro terkekeh-kekeh karena sudah berhasil menggoda ukenya itu. "Lakukan dengan benar!" Kata Baro seraya merimming hole Sandeul.

Sandeul menggeretu dengan kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dalam keadaan seperti ini, Baro masih sempat-sempatnya untuk bercanda. Tapi berhubung hole Sandeul sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk di sodok-sodok, dengan terpaksa Ia pun menuruti keinginan Baro.

"Cha Sunwoo, fuck me, please…" Sandeul mengerang dengan wajah memelas. Di dalam hatinya Ia merutuki Baro yang membuatnya harus meminta untuk di fuck terlebih dahulu. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa Sandeul juga tak akan melakukannya.

"Good Boy!" Seru Baro sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Sandeul hanya mendesis kesal karena harus mengatakan kata-kata keramat itu.

Baro langsung menarik kaki Sandeul dan menaruhnya di atas bahu lebarnya sehingga membuat Sandeul semakin mengangkang dengan lebar. Tanpa melepaskan juniornya, Baro mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Sandeul dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Baro langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat tubuh Sandeul terhentak di buatnya.

"Ohh yeahh… teruss Barorohh.. teruss…" Sandeu meracau tak jelas.

Sembari menyodok-nyodok hole Sandeul, Baro menciumi leher putih Sandeul dengan liar sehingga meninggalkan beberapa kissmark lagi. "Nghhh… Nghhhh…" Desah Sandeul.

Sandeul benar-benar menikmati setiap aksi yang di lakukan Baro saat ini. Juniornya yang tadi sudah lemas kembali menegang akibat rangsangan-rangsanga n yang di berikan Baro pada titik-titik sensitif pada tubuhnya.

"AKHHH… YOU GOT IT, BAROHH… YOU GOT IT… " Sandeul memekik dengan keras saat merasa junior Baro menyentuh gspot miliknya.

Sandeul benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Nikmat yang Ia rasakan sudah tak bisa dirinya ungkapkan lagi dengan desahan-desahan erotis. Junior besar dan keras yang menyentuh gspotnya, cumbuan Baro di lehernya, hingga junior tegang berprescum miliknya yang sekarang bergesekan dengan abs Baro benar-benar membuat Sandeul merem melek saking nikmatnya.

"Barooohhh…ahhkuuu suddahh takk tahhannn lagihhh… Umphhh…"

"Tahan sebentar lagi, deulli!" Bisik Baro.

Baro memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan semakin cepat dan cepat. Dirinya sudah bisa merasakan junior Sandeul yang bergesekan dengan perutnya mulai berkedut-kedut seperti halnya juniornya yang juga mulai berkedut-kedut di dalam hole Sandeul.

"Baroo, Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!" Pekik Sandeul.

Baro semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya sehingga membuat ranjang berdenyit dengan keras. Nafas mereka berdua mulai memburu, sementara tubuh mereka sudah banjir keringat dingin.

"Ngghhh…"

Tubuh Sandeul mengerjang dengan hebat, Baro merasakan sesuatu yang lengket memuncrat di perutnya. Ternyata Sandeul sudah memuntahkan spermanya untuk yang ke dua kali.

Melihat Sandeul yang mulai kewalahan, Baro langsung melumat bibir namja itu. Di cengkeramnya bahu Sandeul dengan keras saat Baro sudah merasakan juniornya berkedut-kedut dengan hebat, hingga akhirnya, "Crottt… Crottt… Crottt…"

Baro orgasme, memuntahkan cairan kental miliknya di dalam hole Sandeul. "Akhhhhhh…." Lenguhnya, sementara pinggulnya masih menghentak-hentak hole Sandeul.

Selama beberapa saat, Baro diam di atas tubuh Sandeul tanpa melepas juniornya. Baro tersenyum pada Sandeul dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau puas?" Tanyanya.

Sandeul mengangguk, "Puas sekali!" Jawab Sandeul malu-malu.

Baro kemudian bangkit dari tubuh Sandeul. Baro kembali tersenyum saat melihat banyaknya cairan lengket yang menempel di perut Sandeul dan perutnya.

"Spermamu banyak sekali, Sandeullie." Kata Baro seraya mengusap perut Sandeul.

Baro mencabut juniornya yang masih setengah tegang dari dalam hole Sandeul. Saat juniornya di cabut, terlihat lelehan sperma yang ikut keluar dari holenya. Hmm, sepertinya sperma Baro tak kalah banyak dari cairan lengket Sandeul.

"Aish, sepertinya nanti Aku harus mengganti kasurku dengan sprei baru, padahal ini saja baru ku ganti kemarin!" Keluh Sandeul yang melihat spreinya berantakan dengan beberapa noda sperma di atasnya.

"Tenang saja, kalau Kau butuh bantuan untuk mencucinya, Aku siap kok!" Ujar Baro menawari.

Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sandeul, kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih namja yang di cintainya itu.

Sandeul tersenyum pada Baro. Di perhatikannya wajah namja itu dengan lekat-lekat. Kalau di lihat dari dekat, ternyata Baro sangat tampan, pikirnya.

"Ya, kenapa Kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Baro risih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja gigimu itu seperti gigi tupai hehehe" Canda Sandeul sembari terkekeh-kekeh.

Baro mendengus kesal, "Aish, beraninya Kau mengataiku. Apa Kau tidak sadar kalau wajahmu juga mirip bebek!" Sindirnya.

"Andwae, Aku bukan bebek!" Protes Sandeul sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau di lihat-lihat wajahmu memang seperti bebek. Suaramu juga terdengar seperti suara bebek. Dan ah, saat berjalan bokongmu juga seperti bokong bebek hahaha" Baro mengejek Sandeul habis-habisan.

Wajah Sandeul memerah karena kesal mendengar ejekan Baro. Sandeul melirik Baro dengan sinis, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya sehingga tidur memunggungi Baro.

"Ya, begitu saja marah!" Sindir Baro.

Sandeul tidak bergeming. Sebenarnya Ia hanya berpura-pura marah. Bahkan sekarang Ia sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Dada Baro kembali berdesir saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sandeul dari belakang. Punggung Sandeul yang putih mulus begitu indah di mata Baro. Pinggang rampingnya juga membuat Baro selalu ingin memeluknya, dah ahh belahan bokong Sandeul terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Baro.

Tanpa sadar junior Baro yang sudah lemas kembali menegang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Baro kembali terangsang dan tak sabar untuk menjamah tubuh Sandeul sekali lagi.

Sandeul heran saat merasakan suasana yang terasa hening. Menurut Sandeul, seharusnya dalam situasi seperti ini Baro membujuknya untuk memberikan maaf. Tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Sandeul mulai menoleh secara perlahan ke arah Baro. Sandeul semakin heran saat melihat raut wajah Baro yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan itu.

"Wae, kenapa Kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sandeul dengan gugup.

Baro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul, melainkan mengeluarkan sebuah seringai nakal yang membuat Sandeul melan ludah.

Sandeul menyadari situasi yang terjadi saat ke dua matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah selangkangan Baro.

"Omo, jangan bilang kalau Kau…" Sandeul sengaja menggantung perkataannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan ronde ke dua!" Seru Baro dengan seringai nakalnya, sementara tangannya mulai mengusap-usap juniornya yang sudah tegang.

"Oh tidak…" Lirih Sandeul seraya menepuk keningnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah memasuki pelataran halaman rumah Sandeul. Pemilik mobil itu langsung mematikan mesin saat mobilnya sudah terpakir dengan sempurna.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan munculah sesosok namja tinggi dari dalamnya. Dari wajahnya yang mirip Sandeul, bisa di tebak kalau namja itu adalah Sungmin, kakak Sandeul. Sekilas Sungmin memang terlihat seperti Sandeul versi dewasa.

Namja bersweater putih itu kemudian meraih tasnya kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya secara otomatis.

Sungmin bingung saat melihat lampu rumah dan pekarangan masih gelap. Ia memang tahu kalau orang tuanya sedang pergi, tapi setahunya ada Sandeul yang menjaga rumah. Sedang apa anak itu hingga lupa menyalakan lampu, pikirnya.

Rasa heran Sungmin sepertinya tidak habis sampai situ. Namja cute itu semakin heran saat melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aigoo, kenapa pintunya terbuka? Jangan-jangan ada maling." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap gulita itu. Ia menyalakan setiap saklar lampu yang Ia lewati hingga akhirnya sampa ke ruang keluarga.

"Lee Junghwan…" Geram Sungmin saat melihat ruang keluarga berantakan dengan cemila berserakan dan juga Tv dan Dvd yang masih menyala.

Melihat suasana ruang keluarga yang seperti kapal pecah, membuat Sungmin yakin kalau ini bukan pekerjaan seorang maling. Dirinya sangat yakin kalau adiknya adalah pelakunya.

"Sandeul, lihat saja nanti. Akan ku adukan pada umma!" Sungmin menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju tangga dan pergi ke kamar Sandeul untuk memarahinya. Anak tangga demi anak tangga Ia naiki hingga akhirnya Sungmin sampai ke lantai 2.

Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sandeul yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu saat melihat pintu kamar Sandeul tidak tertutup rapat.

Sungmin kemudian mendorong pintu kamar Sandeul secara perlahan. Gelap, itu hal pertama yang Sungmin rasakan. Ia pun langsung mencari saklar lampu dan langsung menyalakannya.

"Ceklekk!"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba. Ia memicingkan matanya saat menelusuri kamar Sandeul.

"Ternyata Kau sedang tidur!" Ujar Sungmin saat melihat tubuh seseorang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Namun Sungmin langsung membelalakan metanya saat menyadari kalau Sandeul tidak sendiri di atas ranjang.

"SANDEULLLL!" Teriak Sungmin dengan lantang saat melihat adiknya tengah tertidur dalam dekapan seorang pria dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya di tutupi selimut sebatas pinggang.

Sandeul dan Baro yang tengah tertidur sangat terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang menggelegar itu. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah.

Dengan panik Baro dan Sandeul langsung terduduk di atas ranjang sembari menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada mereka.

"Ssungmin Hyung!" Seru Sandeul terkejut.

"Sandeul, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Sungmin seraya berjalan menuju ranjang Sandeul.

Sandeul meremas selimutnya dengan keras. Ia sangat takut menghadapi Hyungnya yang sedang marah itu.

Pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada Baro. Dengan kesal, Ia langsung memukul-mukul kepala Baro. "Ya, apa yang Kau lakukan pada adikku, hah?! Pasti Kau kan yang menggoda Sandeul, huh?!" Tuduh Sungmin.

"Appo, ampun, Hyung!" Pekik Baro.

Sandeul yang melihat kekasihnya di pukuli langsung berteriak, "HYUNG, JANGAN PUKULI BARO KU!" Pinta Sandeul yang langsung menarik Baro ke pelukannya agar tidak di pukuli Sungmin.

Sungmin terperangah. Dia tak percaya kalau adiknya sendiri malah membela orang lain. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah. Sungmin mendesis kesal saat melihat Sandeul yang sedang mengusap-usap kepala Baro.

"Aish, cepat pakai pakaian kalian kemudian temui Aku di bawah. Kita harus membicarakan urusan pernikahan kalian sebelum umma dan appa pulang!"Titah Sungmin yang langsung beranjak pergi tanpa melihat reaksi Baro dan Sandeul yang membeku mendengar ucapannya.

"ANDWAEEEE, AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH!" Teriak Sandeul dengan keras membuat Baro yang di sampingnya menutup telinga.

= **Tamat** =

.

.

.

Yeay, tamat.

Gimana ceritanya? Duh maaf banget ya kalau adegan this and thatsnya kurang hot. Sebenernya bayangan author lebih hot dari ini, tapi emang sulit sih menuangkan keyadongan (?) Ke dalam tulisan hehe

Oiya, banyak yang nanya dan request untuk bikin ff b1A4 chapterd. Tapi mian ya, bukannya gak bisa tapi author takut takut pas tengah-tengah author males ngelanjutin *penyakit author

Jangan lupa follow twitter author ya at fckyeahljoe


End file.
